1947 Pacific typhoon season
The 1947 Pacific typhoon season had no official bounds, but most tropical cyclones tend to form in the northwestern Pacific Ocean between June and December. These dates conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the northwestern Pacific Ocean. The scope of this article is limited to the portion of the Pacific Ocean north of the equator and west of the International Date Line. Storms that form east of the dateline and north of the equator are called hurricanes, see the 1947 Pacific hurricane season are for more information. Tropical storms formed that across the entire Western Pacific basin were assigned a name by the Joint Typhoon Warning Center (JTWC). Tropical depressions in this basin monitored by the JTWC have a "W" suffix added to their number. Overall, the 1947 Pacific typhoon season was extremely active in terms of total storms and typhoons. In fact, it had more total storms snd typhoons than any other typhoon season at the time. While its storm record would be eclipsed in the 1964 season, the 1947 season, as of 2012, still maintains the record number of typhoons recorded in one year (28), two more than what was observed in 1964, the next highest amount of typhoons observed in a single year. An unusual feature about the season was the lack of any land impact. This was primarily due to El Niño–Southern Oscillation (ENSO) conditions persisting across the entire Western Pacific tropical cyclone basin, which steered storms away from land, causing no landfalls at all during the season. Another unusual feature about the season was that three storms performed abnormal movements. Dora, the strongest storm of the season, attained a minimum barometric pressure of 900 millibars (mb), making it the most intense tropical cyclone in the West Pacific basin until Typhoon Nina in 1953 surpassed it. Second, Typhoon Hannah became the first storm recorded to cross from the Western Pacific to the Central Pacific basin, an extremely rare event. Finally, Typhoon Chris existed six days into the new year, giving the 1947 Pacific typhoon season the latest end to any West Pacific tropical cyclone season on record. Timeline Timeline of tropical activity in 1947 Pacific typhoon season ImageSize = width:1000 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:30 right:20 left:20 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/1947 till:31/01/1948 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/1947 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/04/1947 till:09/04/1947 color:TS text:Anna from:03/05/1947 till:07/05/1947 color:C1 text:Bernida from:03/05/1947 till:10/05/1947 color:C3 text:Carol from:14/05/1947 till:21/05/1947 color:C2 text:Donna from:22/05/1947 till:31/05/1947 color:C4 text:Eileen from:30/05/1947 till:05/06/1947 color:C4 text:Faith from:04/06/1947 till:06/06/1947 color:TS text:Gwen from:07/06/1947 till:13/06/1947 color:C2 text:Helena from:11/06/1947 till:16/06/1947 color:C1 text:Inez from:15/06/1947 till:22/06/1947 color:C3 text:Joyce from:18/06/1947 till:25/06/1947 color:C4 text:Kathleen barset:break from:21/06/1947 till:24/06/1947 color:TS text:Laura from:25/06/1947 till:30/06/1947 color:C1 text:Mildred from:27/06/1947 till:03/07/1947 color:C4 text:Nanette from:30/06/1947 till:06/07/1947 color:C3 text:Olive from:03/07/1947 till:12/07/1947 color:C4 text:Pauline from:04/07/1947 till:15/07/1947 color:C4 text:Rosalind from:17/07/1947 till:22/07/1947 color:C2 text:Alice from:05/08/1947 till:13/08/1947 color:C3 text:Beatrice from:18/08/1947 till:23/08/1947 color:C1 text:Cathy from:31/08/1947 till:14/09/1947 color:C5 text:Dora from:02/09/1947 till:04/09/1947 color:TS text:Elnora barset:break from:04/09/1947 till:07/09/1947 color:C1 text:Flora from:06/09/1947 till:11/09/1947 color:C1 text:Gladys from:09/09/1947 till:15/09/1947 color:C4 text:Hannah from:11/09/1947 till:14/09/1947 color:C1 text:Irene from:28/09/1947 till:06/10/1947 color:C2 text:Jean from:03/10/1947 till:09/10/1947 color:C3 text:Karen from:16/10/1947 till:18/10/1947 color:TS text:Lana from:03/11/1947 till:07/11/1947 color:C1 text:Mabel from:11/11/1947 till:12/11/1947 color:TD text:Nadine from:21/11/1947 till:22/11/1947 color:TD text:Ophelia from:29/11/1947 till:29/11/1947 color:TD text:Pearl barset:break from:08/12/1947 till:16/12/1947 color:C4 text:Rose from:19/12/1947 till:26/12/1947 color:C4 text:Annabell from:24/12/1947 till:25/12/1947 color:TS text:Bertha from:31/12/1947 till:06/01/1948 color:C1 text:Chris bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/1947 till:01/05/1947 text:April from:01/05/1947 till:01/06/1947 text:May from:01/06/1947 till:01/07/1947 text:June from:01/07/1947 till:01/08/1947 text:July from:01/08/1947 till:01/09/1947 text:August from:01/09/1947 till:01/10/1947 text:September from:01/10/1947 till:01/11/1947 text:October from:01/11/1947 till:01/12/1947 text:November from:01/12/1947 till:01/01/1948 text:December from:01/01/1948 till:31/01/1948 text:January List of storms Tropical Storm Anna Typhoon Bernida Typhoon Carol Typhoon Donna Typhoon Eileen Super Typhoon Faith Tropical Storm Gwen Typhoon Helena Typhoon Inez Typhoon Joyce Typhoon Kathleen Tropical Storm Laura Typhoon Mildred Typhoon Nanette Typhoon Olive Typhoon Pauline Super Typhoon Rosalind Typhoon Alice Typhoon Beatrice Typhoon Cathy Super Typhoon Dora Tropical Storm Elnora Typhoon Flora Typhoon Gladys Typhoon Hannah Typhoon Irene Typhoon Jean Typhoon Karen Tropical Storm Lana Typhoon Mabel Tropical Depression Nadine Tropical Depression Ophelia Tropical Depression Pearl Typhoon Rose Super Typhoon Annabell Tropical Storm Bertha Typhoon Chris Storm names The following names were used to identify named storms that formed in the Western Pacific basin. These three naming lists were used for the 1947 and part of the 1948 seasons, with the JTWC identifying the storms. The first storm was named Anna and the last storm was named Chris. No names were retired due to the lack of impact in this season. Unused names are marked in .